breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bali Ha'i
|next = |viewers = (live / total) 2.11m / 4.25m |synopsis = Jimmy finds comfort in a familiar place. Kim receives a life-changing proposal. Mike is pushed to the limit when what he holds dearest is threatened. }} "Bali Ha'i" is the sixth episode of the second season of Better Call Saul and the sixteenth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser Jimmy lies awake in the bed of his corporate apartment in the middle of the night. He tosses and turns, but simply can't get comfortable. Giving up on falling asleep, he turns on the TV and starts channel surfing, finding that Davis & Main have used a very plain version of a class action lawsuit ad, with the white text over swirly nebulousness that he hated from the previous one. Jimmy decides to blow off steam by throwing around the straw decorative balls around his apartment in manners imitating games like basketball and bowling. After he gets bored, he drives to the nail salon and goes to the back room of the nail salon, where he finally falls asleep in his old office. Act I The next morning, as Kim is getting ready to for work, she gets a call from Jimmy, but decides to let it go to voicemail. Jimmy serenades her with the song "Bali H'ai" from South Pacific on her voicemail and she leaves out the door, amused. Jimmy is still in the nail salon back office, when Mrs. Nguyen comes in, annoyed at Jimmy's presence. However Jimmy says he is in his right to be there as a rent-paying tenant. She speculates that he has already lost his job, to which Jimmy agrees he doesn't really want it. Kim moves back into her old office at HHM. As she's unpacking her belongings, Howard asks her to accompany him to meet with the Mesa Verde. As they walk to the meeting, it's clear from the way he gives her the cold shoulder that Howard is not happy with the pull Chuck used to reinstate Kim. Meanwhile, Mike returns home from his shift with groceries. He finds one of Hector's henchmen, Arturo, sitting on his front doorstep. He tells Mike that Hector wants an answer regarding the situation with Tuco. Mike respectfully declines, and continues into his house. Once inside, he goes to work setting up a small trap for any future henchmen: he tapes a couple of sheets of carbon paper to the base of a welcome mat, and places the mat on his doorstep. Act II Howard sends Kim to court by herself at a motion hearing against the lawyers representing Sandpiper Crossing, in which they argue the Sandpiper residents should be required to disclose their medical records as a testament to their capacity to sign agreements. Afterwards, Richard Schweikart invites her to lunch, impressed at her ability to make strong arguments even when in a losing position. As they wait for drinks at an upscale restaurant, the Forque Kitchen and Bar, he begins asking her about her career with HHM, and reassures her that he had once been in her position arguing solo against senior partners at a firm. Schweikart is interested in hiring Kim to work for him. Returning home that night, Mike nervously looks around in case any of Hector's men are waiting to ambush him. He lifts up the welcome mat he placed outside earlier to find footprint impressions on the carbon paper, and sees that the lock appears to have been picked. Mike deduces that Hector's men are inside the house. Mike takes out his gun and cautiously enters, searching room to room. Unable to find them, he decides to lure them to him. Not taking his hand off his gun, he grabs a remote and turns on the TV, which begins playing a loud Billy Mays infomercial. BCS_206_07.png BCS_206_08.png BCS_206_09.png A moment later, a door in front of Mike opens and two men emerge from it with guns drawn. Mike takes them by surprise and knocks one of them down by striking him with the door, while pistol whipping Arturo. At gunpoint, Arturo explains that they only have one message from Hector: for Mike to take the $5,000. Mike is outraged that Hector would take two hitmen to deliver such a message, and Arturo admits that Hector only sent them to scare Mike. Mike sends the henchmen on their way with a message for Hector: "Try harder next time." As he washes blood off his hands, Mike is visibly unsettled. Act III The next day, Kim is at work in her office when Howard's secretary comes by with some Sandpiper documents for her to review. Howard needs them done in an hour, in spite of the fact that Kim hasn't yet had her lunch break. Mike is at the motel pool, supervising Kaylee while she swims. At one point, he looks up, and sees Leonel and Marco Salamanca watching from the roof of a nearby building. As Mike watches, Marco does a gun gesture directed at Kaylee, then mimes pulling the trigger. The Cousins then leave. Mike quickly removes Kaylee from the pool, knowing now that she's been targeted. Kim returns to the restaurant where she ate with Schweikart and considers making a phone call to his firm. Her thinking is interrupted by another patron at the bar trying to hit on her by ordering a drink. Meanwhile, at Davis & Main, Jimmy goes through paperwork with Omar while being monitored by Erin. He's interrupted by a phone call from Kim, asking him to come to Albuquerque as soon as possible. Over drinks, Jimmy and Kim are able to scam the patron into writing a phony check to them made out to "Ice Station Zebra Associates." Act IV That night, Mike is summoned to an ice cream store in a different part of town. The place is closed, but occupied by Hector, the Cousins, Arturo, and Nacho. When Mike enters, he is frisked by Nacho to make sure he is not wearing a wire. Mike carries a pistol, however, but Hector does not care and lets Mike keep it. Hector explains what he wants Mike to do: go to the district attorney and claim that the gun was his own, not Tuco's, and that he didn't say anything before because he was rattled. Mike agrees, but still wants a payment. Hector's $5000 offer is off the table, and he offers to let Mike live if he agrees to the terms. Mike refuses, so Hector threatens to send the Cousins to kill his family. Mike still demands $50,000, figuring that he needs the money more than Hector ever will. When he refuses, Mike produces his pistol, telling the Cartel underboss "either I get my money, or neither of us walk out of here." Impressed with Mike's "big balls," Hector agrees to pay that fee. Later, Nacho drives to Mike's house to deliver the payment. Mike splits the payment and gives $25,000 back to Nacho, explaining that their problem is coming back sooner than they expected. The next morning, after another one-night stand with Jimmy, Kim looks over the phony check they conned from the customer. Kim decides not to cash it, figuring it's better as a souvenir, and plants it in the mirror. Kim takes the opportunity to tell Jimmy about Schweikart's job offer, even mentioning that Schweikart is going to pay off all of her law school loans. Jimmy feels happy for Kim. As they talk, Kim reminisces that, thinking about seeing Jimmy relaxing at the hotel pool, in hindsight, HHM is a dead end for her, while Davis & Main doesn't seem to be the right fit for Jimmy. BCS_206_13.png BCS_206_14.png BCS_206_15.png As Jimmy prepares to leave for work, he finally is frustrated by the cupholder of his Mercedes, to the point that he uses a tire iron from the trunk to remove it, allowing his travel mug to fit. Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-206-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-206-mike-banks-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-206-kim-seehorn-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-206-mike-banks-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-206-leonel-moncada-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-206-mike-banks-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-206-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-206-mike-banks-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-206-hector-margolis-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-206-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg Trivia *This episode marks the second chronological appearance of The Cousins. **Their first appearance was as children in a flashback in the Breaking Bad episode . *The use of the Cousins to threaten Kaylee adds a new layer of subtext to the Breaking Bad episode "I See You", where, after Gus manipulates them into carrying out a botched attempt on Hank (which kills Marco and critically wounds Leonel), he sends Mike to the hospital to finish off the crippled Leonel. *Mike demands $50,000 to Tio Salamanca otherwise he will kill him, even if it means dying too. Tio laughs off Mike's boldness, but admits he's impressed by Mike's "balls", and eventually agrees to pay the fee. In Breaking Bad's episode "Crazy Handful of Nothin", Walt and Tuco Salamanca do exactly the same thing for the exact same amount of money - except not with guns. *Tio Salamanca is wearing a pinky ring, just like Jimmy. *Mike splits his earnings 50-50 with Ignacio, like Walt does with Jesse, therefore acknowledging him as some kind of partner, in order to solve a common problem. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill (credit only) |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Dennis Boutsikaris as Richard Schweikart * Jessie Ennis as Erin Brill * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell * Omar Maskati as Omar * Eileen Fogarty as Mrs. Nguyen * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Steven Flynn as Dale Gibson * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca * Luis Moncada as Marco Salamanca * Daniel Moncada as Leonel Salamanca |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Kaylee * Marty Lindsey as Reese * Forrest Fyre as Judge * Audrey Moore as Julie * Ben Whitehair as Sean * Julia Harris as Bartender * Mario Perez as Arturo's Henchman * Annittra Atler as Dale's Wife |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Robert Clotworthy as Spokesperson - Davis & Main TV Commercial (voice) * Clayton Salberg as Waiter Featured Music *'"Chia Pet Theme Song"' *'"Star Spangled Banner"' by Crucial Music *'"Sleep Walk"' by Junior Brown *'"Bali Ha'i"' by South Pacific (sung by Jimmy McGill on the message left on Kim Wexler's answering machine.) *'"The Cousins"' by Dave Porter (as The Cousins threatens Mike) *'"The Look"' by Andy Quin *'"Happy Hour"' by Chris Welch *'"I Continue To Smile"' by Charlie Russell *'"Red Star"' by Musetta *'"A Gosar"' by Jonaty Garcia, Josh Kessler & Marc Ferrari *'"Henna Henna"' by The Bombay Royale *'"Weary Mike"' by Dave Porter Memorable Quotes es:Bali Ha'i Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 2 episodes (Better Call Saul)